My Past Sunflower
by Moonlight876
Summary: Alice asked who was Gowland talking to. In response, he tells a simple story about his past life as a powerful figure and meeting someone special. His sunflower. Gowland x OC. Warning: Little OCC Gowland, Little Boris in later chapters!
1. What smells like Pepper?

_Summarynotes: The OC/Abgrial is mine. Enjoy. : Sorry for OOCS and Errors.  
_

* * *

_The summer season was in. How I loved the summer. It was the heat, young folks falling in love. It was your favorite._  
_-_

As the sun cooperates with the folks and plants, Mister Gowland was out with his mini garden. Sunflowers. His favorite. How they stand tall, kissing the sun's ray, all of their yellow bright. How they tickle your nose when you pick for their seeds. How Sunflowers, the children from the sun, how can you stay like that?

Gowland smiled at the sunflowers, "Hello again. Sorry I was late." He apologized to the flowers. He rubbed the back of his head, in embarrassment. His lips were waterless from the stress and his eyes were sleepy because of the chaos. "But I am here now."

The middle age man relaxed his black gloves over the yellow bosoms. The gloved hands scratch the spots that make the flowers glow more. "Oh Abby. I wish you can see this."

"It's Alice."

"Huh? Oh! It's Alice doll!" The man looked over to his right, not letting go of the flower. He made that ridiculous smile, "I am glad you're here sweetpea!"

The young maiden with light brown hair and big blue eyes, it was hard to be disappointed at the little lady. Little blue dress with that cute bow, that was Alice Liddell. The Outsider of Heartland. The young lady brushed those locks over her gentle shoulder, "Pardon me, but…" She bended her back and knees, over to the kissing sunflowers. "Who are you talking to?"

"Me? Ha! No one." He wanted to brush off the discomfiture of talking to….the sunflowers. But….he was looking at them as a person. "Nobody at all." He stroked the moderate blossoms. "Well, actually. I am talking to someone."

"Hmm?" The brunette turned her head over that him. "Really now?" She rose a brow, looking around her area. No one was there. Midlife crisis? "Well…maybe you should rest Mar-"She coughed, "Gowland. The sun is getting kind of hot-"

"You don't seem to understand." His tone sounded more grave-like.

"Gowland…"

The waterless lips placed a peck on the petals.

"Abigail. Beautiful Abigail. The eyes of earth and hair of gold." He closed his eyes at that image of his dialogue.

"Abigail?" The puzzled lady looked at Gowland. "Who is she?"

The merry aged man looked over with a smile. "Well, I would keep it a secret, but how can I keep it away from a charming young darling like yourself!" He laughed as he was finally on his both feet. "Come. Have a seat." Gowland took the gentle hand of Alice.

They sat under those silly flashy umbrella tables with two little chairs. "This is the best seat, ya'll know?" He pointed out that fact, "You can see all the rollacoasters and rides from all angles." Gowland chuckled with a wink, "People die for this seat, ya'll know?"

Alice made a fake smile, with a sweat drop. "Yeah?" She looked around her environment. Wow…he was right. The rollacoasters was in bright colors with little bits of blond, red and brown in the silly carts. The Ferris wheel of blue circled with silly couples. Even when Gowland brags, he at least get his facts right.

When wondering eyes looked over at Gowland's action, Alice saw him dazing off into space. He seems to be dreaming about something, more like replaying a memory. His rugged chin relaxed on those black gloves, his aqua eyes is now a navy color and his expression was….quiet.

"Umm," The blue dressed Alice,"…about Aba-"A finger was placed on her peach lips.

"Don't mention that name in public." The blissful tone was played by the Old Man, with him hovering over the table. Alice nodded nervously and kept quiet. Gowland fell back into his seat, fizzling with his fingers, "How about a nice story about a man and a young lady as lovely as a doll."

"But what about-"

Mary rode his brow, signing her to keep shut. So she did. "Pardon."

"Ya'll Alice, this wasn't always a happy amusement park. It was simple. Very much like…." He grinded his teeth.

"Ummm Blood?" She dumbly answered.

"**Don't!**...mention that name." He stopped his steam from exploding.

Oh! She forgot, Gowland hated Blood with a passion. Mention that name, he will explode. It was a shock that he stopped himself. "Oh! I am sorry!" She covered her lips. Then again, his actions are questionable.

"I'm Sorry Sweety pie. Did I scare you?" He made a worried look.

"No no." And thank god she was used to this. Last time, she was dragged/ran off with

Blood when he went insane. But she was used to this. But with Boris and company.

"Well…should I go to the story doll?" He was panting his steam away.

"Yes Please." She remained calm, brushing off that outbreak.

"Well…in my day, I was quite like…..him. But better, of course. I had money, power, women, and firearm, everything I wanted. Till…she came along."

* * *

"It's an honor to be the new maid for the Grand Duke himself."

"What smells like peppers? And not the good kind."

10 years ago. When M. Gowland was one of the most powerful people in heartland, he controls most of heartland territories. M. Gowland has money, territories, women, everything in his power. As a young, seditious owner himself, he wants nothing more than command.

The man was a strong killing machine. Unable to be controlled. With violent mood swings, he can't be tamed. But his appearance made him forgivable. The short reddish brown hair was disobedient and aqua eyes of a gentleman. His face was clean and soft with rough lips and body. Gowland was that trouble boy who wanted everything.

Today, he was interviewing with a young maiden outside of the area in construction (It was going to be a factory inc). A young faceless lady in a yellow flower gown and a messy bun for hair, very simple. M. Gowland have seen too many people like her. Then again, she wasn't going to be important. She wanted to be his maid. Nothing new. Just a new toy.

"Well, I like to use peppers in my cooking." The faceless brushed her escaped locks over one ear, "I happen to cook-"

The young man looked over his paperwork behind his glasses, "Cook?" The black gloves hid under his chin, glancing at the faceless woman. "Tell me…about your cooking."

The faceless made a weird expression, "What? Oh well I-"The black gloves placed on her lips.

"Don't explain anymore." He shut her up. She slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

M. Gowland smirked, "Alright, alright. Don't get your stockings in a bunch." He quoted, making the faceless blushed furiously. He returned to his papers.

"Hmph." She responded, making sure that her stockings weren't disorganized.

The young Gowland looked up, "Well how do you feel if you are our new cook? But unless you are too scared that you will become overweight and-"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? I have you know-"

"You're hired."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Now scoot."

"Oh…umm. Thank you sir?"

The two employees on each side escorted the young maiden out of the office, making sweet gigglers to each other. As they reached the door, "Oh! What do you want me to cook-"

The door slam shut in the woman's face, with an "Ouch." But the employees sweep off that thud.

"Sir, Sir! The new cook looks lovely as daffodils!" The one worker yelp with glee.

Gowland rolled his eyes, "But the smell of pepper is overbearing an- achoo!" Gowland sneezed.

"Uggh." Gowland rubbed his trembles, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

_Author'snote: I wanted to make a Gowland x OC fanfic cause…;3; he needs more love and pairing him with Alice is just creepy. Haha And for the later chapters, Boris will appear in them 3. Well as we all know, Gowland is the Parody of the Duchess and if you read the Original Alice in Wonderland, you will understand that. Oh, Sorry about young gowland's personality, but I wanted to give him that "Blood Personality" and this was around when…blood and videli were kids I believe. Anyway, enjoy and give me more ideas 8 D Should I continue this? _


	2. His name is Boris

_That Porcelain face of yours. Your rays are sunshine. My dear.  
_

* * *

  
"What is that?"

"It's my cat."

"Well. I thought you grew a pink tail. Into role-play I see. What a dirty minded girl."

"That's what you are thinking you dirty pervert!"

It was around 6pm and the night was upon us. In the large hallway room, lay the most powerful figure, caressing his chair arm with his black gloves. The reddish hair man made a smile over those turquoise eyes. He was puzzling on what to express, to be annoyed or laugh at the woman with….an tail? The big built gentleman fell back lazily into his chair with replica boredom. "Well, you at least amuse me."

"Well he is staying nonetheless, since I am part of staff after all." She shows displeasure from the Duke's behavior. The blonde faceless prepared a protest to anything against the duke. Her face squeezed into the center of her nose with eyebrows looking down at the floor. Her foot aimed at the man, looking like she was about to attack. "He maybe small' but he is a sweet thang, ya'll know?"

"Sweet thang?"

"S-shut up!"

The tail that seems to be attached to the woman's behind began to sway. This draws attention from the people in front of her, including Gowland. The people behind her "d'aww" at what they saw. They squeak and also sway with the tail, "How cute!" And, "How precious he is!" "Indeed! I want to hug him to death!"

Gowland made the oddest expression of surprised and _what just happened _moment. "W-what?"

The tail began to shift to the right. A small hand clasped the blonde's dress, shaking and heaved the woman's attention. "It's okay big guy." The smile darted at the hand. She turned her upper body around and pulled up the figure that the employees (from behind) were endearing about. "Relax, you cherry plum cat."

The "tail" was actually a small child; seem to be around 5 or 6 with fuzzy catlike ears. He wore a long stripe sweater of pink and purple down to his shaky knees. It matched his hair and tail. The cat lad twitches those gentle ears with yellow eyes of a cat's glow and blight. He whipped his hair to cover his right eye, still clinging at the Blonde's breast.

"This. This is Boris." She presented the shaky cat.  
The people around her made a loud admiration with awes and adores. It lid up the gray room with hearts flying. They cave around the blond and Boris. "He is so cute!" Screamed on. "I want to pet him!"

Gowland, however didn't make a happy expression, but a astonished one. He sat properly up from his chair, letting his head tilt over to his open palm. This is out of the ordinary. A role-holder who's owner isn't one herself. "So…" He broke the compliments, "he is a role holder at a young age?"

The blonde stopped to think, "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked foolishly. She turned her cat over, scanning her trembling little kitten-boy.

"You haven't noticed?" The bigger man laughed at the sunflower blonde, pointing his big finger at the lad's lemon eye. "He has eyes and yet, you don't have any." He laughed, "Oh! This is something alright!"

"He's no different!"

"But it's interesting."

"Leave him alone!"

"Do you have a name?"

The woman was stopped there. He has a point. She wasn't a role-holder and yet, Boris was. It was out of the ordinary. In defeat, "I don't."

Gowland took his victory and made that grin, "Well I will name you something like….Barbra."

The blonde took a big bottle of pepper, throwing it at his face. The bottle exploded with pepper smoke, making everybody sneeze out of control. "No! I am not an old lady yet! What are you trying to do!"

"Achoo, Achoo!" Everyone except the blonde was exploding with sneezes. Now the blonde was in victory. But dear little Boris was sneezing his gentle nose off. "Meoooow!" He moaned.

As the pepper smoked disappeared, the faces of the crowd were no different as before. But Gowland? Gowland was fuming, seconds away from exploding, and changing the blank faces of his peers, "Oh goodness!" "Mr. Gowland! Please!" "Here! Have some water!"

They rushed to his chair arms and care to his "time bomb." The blonde and Boris just watched, unsure of being amused or confused. Boris made a small grin in amusement, as a cat should.

After a few minutes of standing on the sidelines, everything seems to be back to normal. Then again, what is normal anyway?

Gowland heave a sigh as his brain cools and chug down his glass of water, "Phew." He glanced back to the odd balls. "DON'T…do that again."

The cat chuckled while the blond nodded. Now it's back to business.

"Now a name." mumbled the Duke. His aqua eyes momentary look all over the blank gray room. With no answer. But then he notices. The blonde's dress. It was all yellow with a gray vest. It was covered with sunflowers as well.

"So..." The man wipes his eyes at the bright yellow, "You like sunflowers."

"Oh umm," The blond looks at her sunflower dress reaching down her ankles. "Yes. Yes I do. And yellow is my fa-"

He shushed the girl, "Let me think." He leaned back into his chair, pondering. "How about….Abigail? Yes, Abigail Aviary." His peers looked over, admiring his comment of choice with, "Oh! That's lovely!" "A name for a gentle Sunflower like herself!"

"So?" Gowland draw his attention to the woman. "What do you think?"

The blonde pondered, "Ummm." She looked down at her brown shoes with silly thinking. Boris purred as he played a strand of her golden hair. Now the crowd waits.

"We don't have all day." Gowland and his peers were ready for another pepper attack.

Suddenly. The Blonde sprung her head up, this time. "Yes. I like it a lot." This time, with chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh?" The crowd gasped. Even Gowland.

"What?" Abigail looked around her area. Heck! Boris was also surprised, "Meow!"

"Umm…" Gowland wheezed. "You are dismissed. Lead her to the kit-kitchen." He demanded.

The employees nodded and leaded the new Abigail to the door.

"Oh!" Abigail turned around as she was outside in the hallway, "and what do you want me to-"

SLAM!

The door slammed into Abigail's and Boris' face, making a cat screech and an "ouch."

The two employees rushed into Gowland's side, with such questions. "Did you see that sir? She had eyes before? She got a role! She got a role!" they caved Gowland in.

Gowland pushed his peers away, "I know! Shut up!" He growled at them. Gowland then rested his chin on his palm. "But for now…we need to take care of business. Like how to impress a bunch of kids!" He groaned, "and that kid. Blood. What do I need to get? A coloring book to get him? Too easy." He laughed loudly, "Haha! He is just a nine year old boy."

"Actually, he is twelve sir."

"Whatever!"

-

* * *

_Author's note: I wanted to make a Gowland x OC fanfic cause…;3; he needs more love and pairing him with Alice is just creepy. Haha And for the later chapters. Well as we all know, Gowland is the Parody of the Duchess and if you read the Original Alice in Wonderland, you will understand that. Oh, Sorry about young gowland's personality, but I wanted to give him that "Blood Personality" and this was around when…blood and videli were kids I believe. Anyway, enjoy and give me more ideas 8 D Should I continue this? Now. I know Boris is Gowland's, but it makes my story more ...drama-like. 8 D Sorry for errors.  
_


	3. And the idea was born

_So much strength and so much passion. Why haven't I seen it before?_

* * *

"Okay. How the hell am I going to impress a bunch of kids?"

The conference room was packed with the Duke's employees and extras from the other territories. It was a new day. Gowland rubbed his smooth chin, tossing the crumbled papers of whatever. "Just give them candy." He laid back into his chair of dullness.

"But sir, what about the territory? We need to finish the project, but we are not sure what to make our theme!"

"Wait! We need to get our treaties signed first! Mr. Drupe isn't the one for-"

"What about her majesty? She was here first!"

Now it's was going to pandemonium with guns rapids and bullets firing at each other, with babble about nothing. Nothing important to Mr. Gowland.

"Enough!" The superior duke slammed his frustration onto the table, making the faceless crowd silent. "God. You are killing me here!" He rubbed his temples. "Okay, Okay. We are going to worry about the territory first." He relaxed the atmosphere of unidentified stress as he took a sip of his water.

One of his employees stepped up and coughed, "I want to address the issue of lack of our territory. It has been under construction for 3 years. The only thing that is made is…"

"Is?"

"Your mansion and rooms for us."

"Oh. That is a problem." The black gloved added. He laid back into his chair, "Well. What theme will make the other kids go banana's about?"

The crowd was silent and then gossips about ideas and what-ifs.

"Ummm. How about an Amusement Park?"

The crowd gasped and stares around the room to spot the only person, not looking.

It was dear Abigail with a small tray of tea and breadsticks, passing by. "Well. Why not? Wouldn't it be fun?" The frail-looking woman pushed her tray over to Mr. Gowland. "I know that your main purpose is to impress her Majesty and the Hatter. So why not? And Boris has been dying to play somewhere." She answered, putting pepper on the breadsticks.

Gowland just laughed, "Are you nuts? That's only an unfinished coloring book would say." The masculine man laughed as he took his cup of warm tea and gulp it down.

Then the blonde froze, as she looked down. Her dress was pattern with yellow, green and brown. The small vest was just…gray and colorless. She did look like an unfinished drawing.

In anger, she stomped her foot into Gowland's black flattering shoes, making him squeak, "Ouch!"

"Well, you are a coloring book that was never started." She commented about Gowland's gray and dull clothing. The old jolted from his seat, with his fist, "Why I ought to-"

"Well actually…" One faceless broke the outbreak. "I think it's a flattering idea. It will bring more people in. "

"I say it's more welcoming!"

The crowd looked over at each other with energized feel while Abigail and Gowland watched.

"Well Mr. Duke." She buttered the breadsticks, "I was thinking-"

Gowland placed his hands onto the table, "Whoa, whoa Buttercup. You can win the crowd, but I think this idea is dumb." He made a puckered brow through his masculine features. He was usually the one winning the crowd.

"Mr. Gowland." She positioned the dish of peppered breadsticks in front of the man, "I am only helping for your business. Not for my pleasure, ya'll know?" The blonde hair was tossed over the gentle shoulder of the small ear. Abigail had better things to do anyway. She had Boris to care for.

"After you stuff your bra, then you can give me your ideas." The smirk as he sipped his tea.

"…" Abigail glanced down at her chest for a minute. A-cup and shrinking. With her hair in bun and with her vest too big, she looked like a drag queen who was aged ten. She was not attractive as many of the girls Gowland sleep with. But-

The cook in action grabbed her pepper shaker and smacked it across Gowland's face, "You dirty pervert!" Abigail growled, using all of her force. Gowland felt like his head was going to fall out with much force. "Augh!" He was pushed off of his chair.

The faceless crowd gasped by her action. The employees rushed to Gowland's side.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright!"

"What happened sir?"

Gowland was knocked out dizzy and with pepper. "A-A-Choo! Achoo!"

The crowd watched and gossiped, "What is he saying?" and "Oh dear! He must gone mad!"

Abigail looked over at the duke and the concerned crowd, "H-He is fine!" She laughed nervously as she hid the pepper behind her back, "Haha…." Wait. This gives her an idea. With the sneezing and being the only one with eyes, she was in charge.

"H-he was so happy with the idea, he fainted-"

"Achoo!"

"A-and sneezing!" The blonde girl giggled, making the crowd relieved. "But he loved the idea!"

"What- Achoo!" The man went back to sneezing.

"Splendid! We will start on the work. But what should be," The employee pulled out his what seems to be a list, "The theme, the colors, the advertisement, the "drive" and why makes people happy?"

Abigail thought about it and then quickly reopened, "Every theme! Nothing too little! Bright colors, yellow being the theme. Tell everyone by messages. The "drive" is to make a home and to be loved by everyone!" She was out of breath, panting.

"Splendid! We will be on it! It will be up and ready in about….2 minutes." The grinning employees smiled in gratification.

"What? But doesn't it take a year-"

The employees were gone. "Wow…They are fast." Abigail sweat dropped as Gowland got up from the floor in anger. "Blondy…." He snarled.

The blonde knew she was in, big time. "Welp. I am off to the kitchen! You are a busy man, ya'll know?" The crowd was becoming impatient with questions for the Duke. "I will be off."

"Wait, you flat chest-"

"Good day~!" She was at the front door, closing the door behind her.

"…bitch!" He howled as the business was back with the others territories.

While the chatter was across the room, Gowland was dozing off in his mind

_Abby. You….are…something that I never imagined." _

He had a headache after the meeting.

* * *

_Author's note: I wanted to make a Gowland x OC fanfic cause…;3; he needs more love and pairing him with Alice is just creepy. This was rushed due to my low grades at school and the ideas for the next chapter. I know that Blood will be in it and more Boris. But please Pm me if you have questions or ideas for me. Enjoy. _


	4. Him and Mommy

_Summarynotes: The OC/Abgrial is mine The others belong to Quinrose/Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no alice. Enjoy. : Sorry for OOCS and Errors._

* * *

"You know cherry plum? I told you that it's not nice to hurt people."

"Meow?"

"But sometimes, you have to _play dirty_ my dear cat." A finger poked the little boy's nose as he purred. "And that, I will do." The feminine pair of hands reached for a bottle of pepper. The rough fingers shook the bottle sadistic as her temper, please at its colors, like a snow globe.

The lean lady, Abigail Aviary, wobbles to the even, pink marble counter full of spices and sweet sugars. A small can of mustard was sitting there unaccompanied. The fingers trace the mixed pattern of the counter to the lonesome mustard and snatch the yellow without a second thought.

Now a huge gallon of blue was on its own table in silence. The prancing miss waltz over to the empty jug. Humming something made up, she pours the mustard and pepper into the jug. The smell was unbearable, but it was part of the plan. "Oh Boris dear! This is genius!" The mild woman laughed.

The pink boy in his long sweater crawled over to the woman with purrs and questions. "Meow!" He squeaked as he sat by the end. His cherry cheeks were pluming and his lemon eye glance by the plan. "Meow?" The fluffy ears twitched for attention.

"It is finally finished!" The blonde stands covered in beads of sweat. "This, my dear cat is going to be an interesting prank." She slides the jug on the counter, slither down to the floor in exhaustion. "But I will do it later." She sighed, brushing her bangs onto her pale façade.

Boris without any warning, slipped off the counter onto his master's lap.

"Ooff! Easy, you Cherry Cat!" The woman gasped from the pressure in her lungs, being released from Boris's fall. The cat was in perfect position on his master's thighs, pouncing to a hug with the thin woman.

"Oh Boris dear." Abigail patted the pink hair between the ears, "You know Mommy loves you always, right?" The one in a long yellow dress gave the same loving jester. "Mommy will love you forever. Don't forget that." She gave Boris a forehead kiss, making Boris purr again.

Boris nodded. He will never forget her. In fact, she was always with him since the day he was adopted. All she did, from memory, was love him and raised him like her own son. Not a cat. More of a son. A human son. No matter if the needs are big or small; she kept making him so spoiled. The money was short or not enough, but she attempt to bring food on the table. Her scowls weren't rough and sweet talk was more feline. But it felt like a boy more than a cat. Even if he can't talk yet. The pink boy was still happy.

"Meow!" He buzzed happily. The woman giggled while petting him. The way of this atmosphere was like a cozy spring morning with light of shades through the windows and the shadows of existing furniture. The yellow painted was nice sunshine with bright colors to share it. Between him and his "Mother," they blended in well. The feminine fingers through the boy's locks, it was like their old home. Nothing, but him and his mommy.

"Oh!" The female jumped onto her feet in the matter of seconds, making the boy tumble over. "We are going to be late for laundry~!" Abby took a small cart and the big blue jug on top. "Hop into the cart Boris, it's going to be an interesting day for Mr. Gowland and his…guest."

In order, he pounces under the cart, clinging onto a pole and his tail curled to the other.

He forgot. When it's work, she was always putting it first.

"Ahh! What did you do?"

"S-sir? W-what happened!"

"M-my suit! It-It's ALL YELLOW!"

The broad man pulled out his once white suit to a bright color of mustard yellow. "Who did this?" He roared like a lion.

"It was white before?"

"No it was pink, OF COURSE IT WAS WHITE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The roaring didn't stop till a scent of giggles from the next barrel over. The fuming man stomped there.

"You!" He pointed at the two muti-colored people. One looked up, "It's Abigail." She made a blank face, hiding her inner snicker. The pink with ears was scrubbing, minding his own business.

"I know you did this!-"

"No you didn't" The woman was childish with her tongue out, "You were just yelling at the man over there-"

"I know I did, but it was you two and- Oh my god!" Once the cat-boy pulled out his once striped tie. "Meow!"

"Boris dear! It looks so lovely! Like a _piano._" The small woman clapped in awe. "That's my little boy!"

"No!" He grabbed the tie in furry and pity. "M-my clothes…wh-what! I will have you-"

The blonde sighed, "That's what you get." She pushed herself up. "And besides." The small hands poked his yellow suit, "It fits in with the Amusement Park." Flipping her somewhat-long hair over her shoulder, "You _should_ thank me."

The man pulled the suit to his chest in sanctuary. "No, no! Ever since you came here I was-

"Sir! Sir! The Hatter's boss is here! He is here!"

"What! So soon? Damnit!" The reddish hair man groaned, rubbing his head. "Damnit. Damnit all!" He was cursing in the whole laundry room, making the blonde cover the innocent cat ears, whistling as innocent.

"A-alright. I will be there in a minute. Just let me-"

"No time! Let us! Let us help you in your suit!" Two workers rushed to his side, pulling and tugging his clothes.

What about Abby and Boris? They rushed out the room as fast as sneaky.

_Abigail…Something. Maybe I should. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

_Author's note: I wanted to make a Gowland x OC fanfic cause…;3; he needs more love and pairing him with Alice is just creepy. Since people wanted more time with Boris. Here we go. Next chapter is blood sure. please Pm me if you have questions or ideas for me. Enjoy_


	5. Meeting the Hatter

_Summarynotes: The OC/Abgrial is mine. Enjoy. : Sorry for OOCS and Errors._

* * *

_"Well?"_

_"Are you really…The Blood Drupe?"_

_"You should know this, Mr. Gowland."_

_...  
_

The outside was not only the colors from the sunlight, sky and grass. It was punched with bright colors of yellow sun, purple cloud, blue ball and pink excitement. A perfect deal of an Amusement Park, no? The guest dropped their money in the debts. The employees sang with smiles. The economy in the territory is booming. Who knew?

It was all quite delicious for the Grand Duke. All thanks to a certain little lady that (and still) gave him trouble over the past months. The woman with bright blonde with soil color eyes was such a….something. Her and her big pink puff ball was full a monkey business ever since. But he gave her a role, so he can't just…kick them out. He is stuck with them.

But sometimes, he and the woman, Abigail Aviary had their…moments. After the past fuming months of fighting with each other, he began to warm up to her. Their cat fighting was growing more to a teasing. They are more touchy feely and Gowland seems to see her as not a nuisance, but a lovely woman.

Yet, they will hide it and discourage the faceless workers. Abigail's excuses were taking care of the food and Boris. Gowland's? Sleeping with women, of course. But still. Still. That grumpy man's clock will tick loud when he sees that smile on the pale face by the sunflower garden. Holding her cat, kissing that sunflower in her green dress and standing tall. Like…like a sunflower.

...

Today was a calm sunny day. The chorus was song by screaming and happy customers and the food was as colorful as the rides. It was the meeting with the new Mafia leader for the Hatters. With little time to spare, he put on his mustard color jacket with his musical tie of a piano. With a look in the mirror, he jumped off to the hallways and outside with a crowd of questions and complements.

When the faceless was turning rosy red with lotila styles of pattern, he knew he was nearby. He slowed his pace as his trusted staff was by his side, fixing him up with every step. His tie pulled up, his boots polished, his face clean with the side of adjusting his glasses. A typical appearance of the Duke with his brainless staff beings admiring him.

Not a real someone. A prince. A lonely prince longing for fake attention.

The crowd of ashen white dresses of the ladies with the dashing white of the gentleman had a fashionable touch of rose red on their design glanced and bow. They slowly unfold aside to create a path.

"Right this way. The boss has been waiting for you." One lady appears next to the Duke. The huge group of yellow followed. An awkward way of following a yellow brick road of white and red, thought the man in charge.

The bits and bits were trailed bigger and bigger with the faceless guards. The group stopped with a different figure was grasped in attention. A boy? A teen boy with a black top hat of roses with his white Victorian flock coat and his black vest to accessorize. His fall front trousers of light custard gave his complements to his Stovepipe pants (boots) and his cane to give him a upper class look. The smirk looked up with pale azure eyes and jet black hair upon his peach skin features.

"You must be the Duke." The young man spoke as he tipped his hat in greeting. "Sir Gowland of the …now Amusement Park.

Everything grew silent.

"Well?"

"Are you really….The Blood Drupe?_ The _Blood Drupe of the Hatters?"

"You should know this, Mr. Gowland."

The older man exploded in laughs, making the faceless stare. "But you are so tiny! Look at you! Hahaha!"

The elbow from a female jabbed into his side, "Be polite."

"Who ask you? You- flat chested woman!"

_WHACK!_

"Sorry about that, Mr. Hatter. It is an honor to be in your presence." Abigail made a smile to the young guest as she excuses herself with, "If I may fetch some tea for you and biscuits."

"Make it Black Tea." That classical young teen waved his white gloved hand to make his jester.

The Red hair man was marked with a red handprint which his staff crowed over, "Sir! Are you alright?" "Let us cover it up!"

Gowland pushed the touchy group out of his face, "Enough. Go set up the main dishes." The group went to do his comment.

"My, my. The juvenile male smirked under his breath, "And I thought the woman was the Duchess with the term as Duke. Not a goofy clown in yellow and teal." The rude comment just made the adult's blood boil. But he contained it for his appearance….and the fact the Hatter was a minor.

"I guess you want a tour, kid." A rude comment skipped over. "Come along."

"I will be pleased if you called me by Mr. Drupe."

"What are you? Mr. Special? "

"I love to think that way."

Luckily, a known woman with her tray of tea appeared. Only to glare over at Gowland.

"I pardon for being long. I wanted to set up the only best for the young lord himself." The blonde pour the teapot over the swirly teacups of pink and yellow. The scent of the tea opened her nostrils and senses of relaxation as she placed the teapot aside of the tray. The pale arm on her right reached each cup, handing to the two powerful figures.

Gowland was rolling his eyes, muttering at her "corny" jesters, while Blood nodded his head in thanks. The maiden motioned the two by a flashy umbrella table with two seats of blue and yellow. The table was seated with the biggest umbrella and in dead point in the middle of the Park, giving all point of views of the park.

The two males sat, minding their attention to their drinks rather than the views of the park.

Abigail stood next to Gowland, giving side glances and giving signals to him. With much fail for the Copper head to contain, she leaned over and whispered. _What are you doing? Sit straight. Be polite! Do you want to get this contract sign?_

Annoyed, the glasses worn man whispered back, _Buttercup, I don't want to hear any comments from you! I can deal with this, okay!_

_You pretty much got two strikes. One more and you…_

"I see that yellow is your main coloration for your park, may I ask? " A voice broke their connection with the older adults. The young male made his smile as he looked around the park and glimpse of delight.

"Well-" The female's mouth was covered by the black gloves

"You bet it is. Yellow is the color of happy and Amusement parks means happiness-"

"It is too bright for my tastes." The Hatter interrupted as he return to his cup.

The Duke's face was turning red from holding his temper. "I-It is bright with smiles, you know that?"

"I see. Who do you call yourself dear?" The hatter asked as he sipped his tea politely.

Gowland then blinked at the question. "Uhh.

"Not you clown, the maiden. Are you the Duke? Or duchess?"

The blond blushed as she removed the hand from her mouth, "I am quite flattered, but I just the cook. Abigail Aviary." She introduced herself as Gowland pushed her away from the scene. "Wwha- hey!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah How about you go get more tea Abby?"

Then a sound of purring was over the scene.

"And is this the mascot?" The young gentleman was petting none other than the silly kitten boy, Boris. The pink hair was scrub over by the white gloves, making such purrs of pleasure and meows. The ears twitched under the pets, the young boy resting his chin on the teal colored table. This was amusing for the Hatter himself.

Gowland, however…

"Hahaha! It is just a….stray!" The men quickly grab the pick cat by his sweater collar, causing a choke screech from the little cat. Boris reacts with attacking at the Grand Duke with his "claws."

"GAH- AHH! GET OFF OF ME!" The Duke swings his arms around and to the boy's waist, pulling off the anger cat boy.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT HIM IN THAT CAGE! DIDN'T I!"

"HE IS A HUMAN …Cat thing. BUT NONETHELESS! HE IS A BOY! PUT HIM DOWN!"

The chaos between the two roleholders exploded in front of a important guest. The cat was thrown off to the side. Good thing he balanced his fall and landed in the bushes. Boris's head popped out with an annoyed pout, "Meow!"

The other two was nearly clawing each other's eyes out. Well Gowland grabbing Abby's wrist from clawing to his eyes. Their yelling were just bittering and barks. The actions seem to draw in a crowd of faceless parents and children.

_Not good! God! This is your fault!_

_My fault! You are messing things up for yourself!_

_I don't need your advice ButterCup!_

_Well you know what-_

A clapping from the background. The Grand Mafia Leader was clapping? He was up on his feet, silencing the crowd as well as stopping the fight. With his chuckles, he looked at the two childish adults with his dim eyes.

"My, my. Quite a show." The teen didn't hide his smile. "I haven't had a laugh in a while. I am very amused." The young man sighed out his amusement, "I am not the easiest to amuse. I have to say I am very impressed."

The older roleholders looked over at the boss and then to each other.

The two were oddly close to each other for a while, with their lips towards each other. They quickly jumped back, letting go of their pose and flicking with blushes with their patting on their clothes, with Gowland adjusting his loose tie and Abby brushing her green gown.

"I am settled then." He began to turn over to his suddenly appeared carriage.

Gowland then blinked, "W-wait! How about the tour and the dinner?"

Blood looked over, "Didn't I say I am settled here?"

The man grew silent.

"Good day, Grand Duke." The boy tipped his hat as he enters his carriage.

...

It was night period over the HeartLand residents. The Duke was in his office with closed blinds and nervously finger tips. He was quirkily scanning his surrounding and looking down at his papers. The copper haired man rubbed his neck and anxiously mutters under his tone.

"Sir Gowland?" A small voice was heard over the door. It was Abby again with a cup of water. The flimsy shaped woman grew silent, blended in with the environment as she shut the door behind her. "I brought some water for ya." She approached the desk.

The male took his glass from her and quickly choked it down.

"Careful. You got to relax when you are drinking that-"

"Relax? RELAX? How I can I relax when I think- no I know that I am going to be rejected Territory Partnership?" The Duke nearly flipped out before Abby rushed over and rubbed his shoulders.

"Calm ya horses, ya big baby." Abby rubbed his shoulders. "Relax, okay?"

Gowland's blood flow lowered at the backrub. "…..Alrighty." He rubbed his forehead.

"Because…" The woman pulled out a big letter from her apron pocket. "Our future is here." She waved the letter before handing over.

The man snatches it out of her hands as he ripped the note open to view.

_Sir Gowland,_

The personal view of your land is breathtaking. The colors that attracts flies, the food and enjoyments machines in a child's smile. This is a kingdom for children.

This is indeed, an ideal business for wealth and respect by the people.

However, you don't seem to fit that part. A clown of yellow and Teal with a piano tie, ha. Who will be suited for a position with the name,

_Mary Gowland_

_However, the meeting I was attending was a new outlook. I am assumed at your character._

With this, I will grant you the Hatter's respect and request for future trade ideals. The partnership will be signed by me tomorrow.

_Honor to be greeted to,_

_Blood Drupe (Hatter of WonderWorld)_

The snect of silence was rushed over at the two and the office.

A squeal of exictment escape from Abby who jumped around and hugged the still quiet man, "This is Great! You got the Parthership with the Hatter Terriotry! We did it!" She was clinging tightly at Gowland's neck.

"….I can't believe it…."

"What?" The maiden asked.

Suddenly he stands up and –

_Table flipped in rage!_

"HE KNOWS MY FULL NAME!"

* * *

_Author'snote: I wanted to make a Gowland x OC fanfic cause…;3; he needs more love and pairing him with Alice is just creepy. Haha And for the later chapters, Boris will appear in them 3. Well as we all know, Gowland is the Parody of the Duchess and if you read the Original Alice in Wonderland, you will understand that. I am finally updating at last! Have this out of the way! Hope you enjoy little Blood! _


End file.
